Something About Her
by ScarletRed
Summary: Sora Hara has one wish. To get into the wellknown, and expensive, Traverse High like his father, mother and grandmother before him. Even if it’ll have him wearing a skirt and rooming with crazy girls. RikuSora, AU, High School.
1. It

Title: Something About Her.  
Author: Me, obviously.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Sora Hara has one wish; to get into the well-known, and _expensive_, Traverse High like his father, mother and grandmother before him, even if it'll have him wearing a skirt and rooming with crazy girls. Riku/Sora, AU, High School.  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. And yes, if I did it would have been full of Sora/Riku.  
Author Notes: Got inspiration from POWER! I seriously adore that manga (: And the 'M' rating won't really count until the "good" stuff happens…aha-ha. And be aware: This is slash, people who have issues with that can kiss my backside. (;

**Chapter One**: It.

_We have been taught to believe that negative equals realistic and positive equals unrealistic.  
__Susan Jeffers_

Sora Hara was sulking, sitting with his legs up against his chest with his head leaning on his small knees, trying to ignore the neighbour children's annoying laugher and squeals coming through the open window. Though, if it had been any other day, he would have probably been out there making noise with them.

The room the boy was sitting in, painted pale blue with small, star shaped fruits adorning the top of the door and window frames was like any boys room; cd's, papers and writing utilities covering the surface of the small desk by the window, clothes hanging like weeds over the white painted dresser, bags and old toys littering the floor and to top it off, a nice, large pile of _stuff _behind the door. Stuff being all from cd's to dirty socks and old sneakers.

The boy looked up, his nose poking the back of his knee, tears on the edge of running down his cheeks from his blue eyes.

The brown-haired boy's gaze fell upon his report card, which he had gotten in the mail earlier in the morning. After a few panicking minutes when he heard the usual tune the mailman whistled, he'd snuck it past his mother who had been humming and bustling about in the kitchen, making breakfast for them both.

Sora, sighed, drying his eyes on the oversized sweater he was wearing ("stolen" from his father's old closet), and picked up the wrinkled, slightly smudged piece paper with his grades printed neatly on, the grades he would use to get into High School with. A trail of C's, D's, two B's and one lousy A was printed in black and white; they were staring up at him, mocking him like the naïve, illiterate he was.

At least, that was how he saw himself as the second his eyes had skimmed the paper and realizing that his grades were _average_. Average didn't do well when applying to a large, well-known school.

He let out an angry, pitiable growl, curled the paper, turning it into a small ball, and threw it into the mass of papers, clothes and CD's on top of his messy desk. He glared at the ball, eyes drifting over to a bulletin board filled with colourful pictures, drawings and notices above his desk.

One of his two best friends was already attending the school his mother had been hoping he'd get into since he was a small child. His other, male, best friend, Wakka, was applying for an entirely different school on the other side of the main land from Traverse High, for the only reason that Traverse wasn't near any beach. The board had a picture of them all, grinning like lunatics at the camera with ice cream around their mouths.

"Sora?"

A loud, female voice came from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

Sora's mother's yell was loud and too cheery for it to be eight thirty in the morning. He swayed and pushed himself off the bed, stepping over the mess on the floor to get something to eat.

* * *

Slouching into the crème coloured kitchen (Receiving a "Sora! Don't slouch!" from his mother), he dumped his small frame into a wooden chair by the kitchen table and watched as his mother served a hot plate of caramel pancakes in front of him. They smelled wonderful; as did any food she ever made. 

His mother had always been a great cook and worked as a chef for one of the island's small hotels, which the isle was rich in on the north side while most of it's normal inhabitants lived on the low-populated south side.

"Here you go!"

His mother said perkily and beamed, but her expression fell when she noticed her son's sulky mood, "what's wrong, honey?" Hada placed a hand on her son's head, checking if he was sick, she always disliked her son's chosen range of activities when it came to him and his friends being outside; either it was sitting around in the cold rain fishing, staying up to twelve at night or playing swords with his friend Wakka, getting cuts and bruises. They always had dim-witted ideas of what would be fun to waste time on.

Grateful that his forehead was in a normal temperature she smiled and patted the top of his gravity defying, brown hair.

Sora ignored his mother's hand on his forehead and sighed, closing his eyes, he couldn't avoid it; better to tell her sooner than later. "Mum…I got my grades to-"

"Oh that's wonderful, Sora!" Her smile was wide again, and she pulled him into a quick, bone-crushing hug. Something one wouldn't expect from such a small-framed lady.

"You should write your application to Traverse as soon as you can. Grandma' will be so thrilled!" Hada kissed his head and twirled around getting him some syrup and butter from the cabinet above one of the oak kitchen benches, "I've always wanted you to go there, you know that, right? It's like a family tradition." She tucked a wavy, brown hair behind her ear and placed the bottle of syrup and the cup of butter on the table, "you'll do great, honey, I promise, when you get in, you'll have the best opportunities Spira can offer."

Sora looked up at her proud, pretty face, faking a small smile, even though he wasn't good at it.

"Yeah. We'll wait and see."

* * *

Poking the tip of his nose with his pencil, Sora watched the application in front of him. He had already sloppily filled out the personal information, added his grades through Junior High and all the curricular activities he had done after school. Which were surprisingly many, he couldn't remember doing so much in his free time. 

He blew away some hairs from his eyes, and looked at the old computer screen on his left, showing the school's homepage. The long list of acceptance requirements had been drilled into his head since he had turned ten and had gotten a Traverse High School pin from his grandfather before he died, which wouldn't do him any good but put himself in an even worse mood than before. His mother and father had started saving money since the day he'd been born, his grandmother and grandfather chipping in every birthday.

A sharp knock on his bedroom door averted his eyes from the screen. "Come in," Sora said in-between a yawn as he stretched, his muscles sore from sitting hunched over his desk.

"Hiya Sora," a teenage girl opened the door, eyes twinkling merrily under her black bangs. She squealed loudly as she spotted his application and grabbed it, reading it quickly over his head.

"I'm screwed, Yuffie." The brown-haired boy said flatly. Sora's normally optimistically naive view on life and other things in general was smothered by his newly acquired 'everything-is-an-omen-of-eternal-doom'-mood.

Yuffie handed him the application and smiled confidently, "don't be so negative Sora-kins! You'll get in, I mean, you got three A's," he looked at her sourly, "they're _C's_."

Grabbing the paper once again, she crooked her head to the side, squinting, mouth turning o-shaped.

"…Oh."

Passing it back to him, she gave him a quick hug around his head; turning the computer screen off while doing so, "don't worry. Come on, let's cheer you up."

* * *

The small 'Paopu Café', named after one of Destiny Island's many, _many_ stories and fairytales, was one of the better kinds of Cafés around the isle. It was the islanders' small well-kept secret from the bustling tourism that hadn't been dominated by other people than the islanders themselves and some of the people from the largest island next to Destiny who owned summerhouses on the south side. 

The walls were painted a cream yellow and the booths were decorated in a shade of soft green. Yuffie knew that Sora loved it here; they, Sora, herself and Wakka had started a small tradition since Sora's tenth birthday, that every summer, they'd eat one scoop of every thirty-two flavours of ice cream they sold there. But, of course, they would always break the rules and eat more of the flavours they knew they liked.

"You feelin' better?" Yuffie watched her younger friend, literally, _licking_, the star shaped bowl which had, ten minutes ago, been filled up to the edge with coconut and tuna flavoured ice cream.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, poking her own cherry and mint spheres in her bowl, wondering how Sora could eat something that tasted like _tuna_. The fish itself was bad enough.

"Yeah," Sora said, grinning, feeling better than he had in the morning. If ice cream couldn't cheer anyone up, nothing could.

"So what are you going to do about Traverse?"

He tapped the silver coloured spoon on the side of the bowl, shaking his head, "I guess I won't be going there next year." "Of course you will!" Yuffie interrupted, smiling at him across the table, "we'll think of something."


	2. Meet The Girl

Author Notes: Another chapter of "Something About Her". Enjoy. ;P btw: Fear my evil quotations! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's my response:

**Mandeth:  
**It's always nice to prove someone wrong! And no, I didn't feel offended, rather pleased actually. :) I might know _why_ you though it would be bad, I just pasted the summary into the "summary" box, so the punctuation disappeared. / Evil **Muffy:  
**Thanks:)  
**SuperSaraMoon:  
**You'd eat that? If you ever try it, tell me if it came back up again...  
**Oro-Sama:  
**Thank you! And look! I updated!

**Chapter Two: **Meet the girl.

_He tapped the silver coloured spoon on the side of the bowl, shaking his head, "I guess I won't be going there next year." "Of course you will!" Yuffie interrupted, smiling at him across the table, "we'll think of something."_ – End of Chapter 1.

_There are only two kinds of scholars; those who love ideas and those who hate them.  
__Emile Chartier_

"Yuffie." Sora said, a serious, low tone so unmistakable and unlike him that even the creepy old lady who lived next door with seven cats would have been frightened of, "this is the most stupid idea you've ever thought of! _Wakka_ could have done a better job, and he sucks at ideas! Remember the time where he wanted to fly? He jumped off the fucking _roof_! "

He gripped the sides of the tattered and ripped computer chair Yuffie had pulled into her tiny bathroom by her small, girly bedroom. The bathroom was messy, and full of female beauty products that were placed around a sink on a white painted counter under a large mirror. He had no idea that his friend owned so much of it as he had always though that she was someone that didn't care much about her appearance and didn't need stuff like three different shades of lip-gloss and dozen hairclips in every colour that he'd never seen her wear.

Yuffie laughed merrily, paying no attention to Sora's 'serious' voice, letting the straightening iron pull at Sora's hair, "stop cursing, Sora. It doesn't fit you. And in Wakka's defence, he was _eight_." She grinned at him, finishing off the last lock of hair and stepped back to admire her work. "Damn, take a look," she spun the chair he sat in around to give him a look in the large bathroom mirror. Blue eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, his hair, now long, brushed his small shoulders, tips curling slightly. It been straightened, with quite difficulty on Yuffie's part and Sora had to admit, even if a nagging voice in the back of his head told him this was very, _very _wrong for a boy to do, that it looked kind off good.

"I look like a _girl_."

"That's the point silly," The black haired girl grabbed his shoulders, head by his own, looking at their reflection. "This is what'll get you into the school, the requirements are lower for girls because of the 'all boys school' factor Traverse had before your grandma' went there. Unfair, but true." She stopped, face completely solemn until she broke into a small giggle and hugged him, "come on! Let's try on a skirt and a top."

"No way in hell, Yuffie," he growled, not knowing that the girl, and every one else for that matter, knew he was Destiny Island's easiest pushover.

* * *

It was starting to get as dark as it could get on the islands during the summer. The sky, now a shade of darker blue, but too light to see any stars, was above their heads as Yuffie pulled Sora down the lighted sidewalk to the ferry docks, passing many small, idyllic houses in every light shade of colour known to man.

Sora had never felt as uncomfortable and nervous as he did right then, cursing the day his female best friend had been born while trying to not trip over his own feet.

Dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans (at least it wasn't a skirt!), a sky-blue, frilly spaghetti strap top and a pair of low heals Yuffie had dug out of her closet, he felt like someone had cut his hair off and drawn a moustache on his face. In fact, when he thought about it, it would have been better if she'd done that rather than having him look like a girl.

Yuffie had, after much nagging, whining and threats, gotten Sora to try some of her clothes, leaving out that when 'trying them out' he had to try them out in public.

The best place to try _anything_ out was at the main island. Teenagers on Destiny Isle could easily take a small fifteen-minute ferry-ride to the largest, main island city Djose where there were loads of crowded parties and clubs, due to the tourists, welcoming anyone that was up for it.

Sora was grateful that they would at least get off the island, it was enough that people thought he was strange (Running around with play swords and wrestling with Wakka at his age and walking around with Yuffie in the woman's underwear department wasn't what people called normal). Add him dressing and _looking_ like a girl and they would be barging down his mother's door with rope and torches to tie him up and burn him like they did in the old days when supposed "witchcraft" could have been involved.

"Come on, Sora! Wakka's waiti-"

"Hold on a minute!" Sora's hart was pounding loudly in his ears from the running, a small dread filling his chest. He couldn't let Wakka see him dressed like a _girl_; the other boy liked to good-naturedly tease him (not that Sora minded, though it was sometimes annoying) about him looking a bit feminine, this was just going to give him more fuel.

"You didn't say anything about Wakka! Are you mad? Did you hit yourself with your goddamn straightening iron?" Sora snatched his thin wrist out of Yuffie's grip, making her stop and look at him, tilting her head. "Don't be a chicken! I bet if we don't tell Wakka it's you, he'll never notice, come on!"

Grabbing his wrist again with little to no difficulty as she was, to his frustration, stronger than him, she started to run as fast as her low heels could go without her meeting the asphalt with her pretty face.  
Sora's stomach dropped as low as to the asphalt as the small, wooden dock came in sigh. He could see Wakka casually leaning on the rail; kicking some small sand shaded pebbles and watching them bounce over the other side into the water.

They seemed to slow down, and Yuffie let go of his abused wrist. "Wakka!" The black-haired girl waved, catching Wakka's attention. Wakka grinned in response, kicking off the railing to straighten himself. Shoving his hands in his beige, knee-length shorts, he lazily strolled to meet the other two. Sora felt ill, like the day when he had started Junior High and was standing in the gymnasium waiting to be sorted into a new class, hoping for the life of him that he'd end up in the same class as Wakka. Though, since there were only ten students in their year, there was no possibility that they would get separated anyway.

"Hi Yuu'," he looked at her before his eyes travelled over to Sora who stood defensively behind her. "Um…wh-" He squinted a bit, probably due to the yellow glow of the street light above them.

"Holy! _Sora_?" he exclaimed, his eyes went as wide as they could get, his mouth hanging slightly, somewhat resembling the old cartoons they used to watch on early summer mornings. Sora inwardly cringed and felt instantly embarrassed about the whole ordeal, trying to remember to smother the _real_ female in the group with a pillow next time he caught her sleeping on their couch. "Not recognize him"-my ass! It was like a horrific scene pulled out of Yuffie's old shoujo mangas she still hid under her bed.

Wishing himself away, he smiled awkwardly before stuttering out a small, weak hello.

"Now that we're all past the 'Sora looks like a girl'-phase, can we get going? The ferry is about to leave and I'm dying for pineapple fajitas," Yuffie's energetic and upbeat voice killed the silence that hung between the two males, which Sora silently thanked her for, though still keeping the mental note of pillow-smothering in the back of his mind.

They walked wordlessly over the gravel to the wooden dock where a small, quirky ferry was slowly making its way through the water towards them, the silence only broken by a low humming coming from the girl.

* * *

"So you're seriously considering dressing up as a girl to get into a school?" Wakka gave his best, though he didn't look the part, male best friend a scrutinizing glance, while trying not to think about just _how_ much his male friend looked like a girl. "Yuffie has the stupidest ideas."  
The red head was leaning against the boat railing next to Sora who seemed occupied by the boat's floor. Sora's eyes, which had been staring down at his low-heal clad feet, moved quickly up, narrowing in suspicion "how did you know it was Yuffie's idea?"

"I doubt you'd dress in drag willingly without a deal of harassing and bullying."

It was at that moment said harasser popped up, holding three tickets in her hands, a smile plastered on her face before butting into the natter. "I didn't bully him!" Yuffie threw an arm over Sora's small shoulders before continuing, "You know Sora is a sucker, he'd do anything to please me."

"I wouldn't!"

Sora's cheeks blew up like a blowfish in a second, slowly releasing the air as Wakka pressed a finger against on of them, laughing heartily.

"I think your current wardrobe states otherwise."


End file.
